


Is he sick?

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something seems to be wrong with Gokudera and Tsuna can't seem to figure out what's wrong with him. When he finally decides to ask who walks up to them... Gokudera? 5927 and slight 6927</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he sick?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR they belong to their original creator
> 
> There's a really, really short omake at the end.

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking home together like they do everyday, Yamamoto had stayed behind since he had baseball practice. All day Tsuna couldn’t help but think that something is wrong with his boyfriend as he wasn’t acting or talking like himself, no matter what Tsuna couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. Normally his hyper intuition would kick in and help him figure it out, but no matter what he thought of, it didn’t seem to help him, all it told him was that his boyfriend didn’t mean him any harm, but at the same time it told him to be careful around him as well, which didn’t make any sense to him.

“Don’t you think?” asks Gokudera looking at the brunette

“What?” Tsuna shook his head as if to clear his head, before looking at the silverette “sorry Gokudera-kun, I was thinking about something.” Even though they both said that they could call each other by their first names when they first started going out, but neither of them could get used to it no matter how much they tried, so they decided to stick with what they were comfortable with. 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t anything important” replies Gokudera, before continuing walking, leaving the brunette were he stood. 

Tsuna watches his boyfriend walk away down the road ‘there is definitely something different about him…’

Gokudera stops walking and looks back at the brunette as if he were frozen “you coming?”

It was truly starting to drive him crazy, yet he still couldn’t come up with a reason as to why his boyfriend was acting like this, normally he wouldn’t leave his side and practically turn into a worry wort whenever he was so deep in thought. ‘Why is he acting like this? I almost hate to admit it that I miss the loyal puppy act he would unconsciously do.’ Tsuna shook his head again for what seemed like the millionth time today, before catching up to his boyfriend who didn’t seem to mind waiting for him. ‘Could it be that he’s sick? That would explain why his voice sounds different and the way he’s been acting today.’ He glanced over at his boyfriend for a moment seeing that nothing physically seemed different, at least nothing on the surface. ‘Could it be something that I may have done?’ Tsuna began to think back to earlier today…

The bell signaling that it was time for lunch echoed through out the school, only to be followed by the sound of chairs scrapping across the floor in every classroom in the building. 

“Shall we go eat on the roof?” asks Gokudera

“Un” Tsuna nods his head in agreement

“You can count me in” states Yamamoto

“I wasn’t asking you” states Gokudera

“Now, now… It’s fine after all, were all friends aren’t we?” replies Yamamoto in his normal easy going voice 

“Who’s friends with you? Besides I heard that the loud guardian is looking for you” retaliates Gokudera

“How do you know that Gokudera, you’ve been in class with us the entire time?” asks Tsuna

“Because he was yelling during the last period” replies Gokudera

“Really I didn’t hear him” states Yamamoto

“You would have if you weren’t sleeping” states Gokudera

“I guess that’s true, I’ll go see Sempai wants. I’ll see you guys later” before Tsuna could say anything Yamamoto walked out of the classroom and down the hall most likely going to the boxing club room where said Sun Guardian would most likely be.

“Why did you lie Gokudera? I didn’t hear Onii-san yelling during our last class” states the brunette

“I’ll explain when we get to the roof” the silverette begins walking out of the classroom and up towards the roof.

‘Something isn’t right, he would normally answer me right away no matter what or where we might be.’ Tsuna followed his boyfriend, when he got to the top of the stairs he could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up ‘oh god its only going to be the two of us up here.’ The brunette gulped before opening the door to the room finding that he was sitting against the railing in their usual spot. “Will you answer my question now?”

“Not yet, come here” the silverette patted the spot beside him

The brunette let out a sigh, before walking over and sitting down beside his boyfriend, only to feel an arm wrap around his waist and pull him a bit closer before being pushed down to the point that his head was against his boyfriends leg, using it like a pillow. Tsuna was doing his hardest not to blush, but like always nothing ever went his way, which only caused him to turn a bright red. 

It wasn’t much longer before the door to the roof opened and Yamamoto walked out with a smile on his face like always, seeing their friend join them Tsuna sprung up like a spring, so that he was sitting again. “Yo Tsuna, Gokudera”

“Yamamoto what did Onii-san want?” asks Tsuna ‘I can’t believe I’m taking part in Gokudera’s lie hoping that Yamamoto will over look the fact that I was using his lap as a pillow.’  
“The strangest thing, when I got there he had no idea what was going on, so we talked a bit then Sempai said he wanted to get back to his training before lunch ended, so I came back here. Tsuna why were you using Gokudera’s lap as a pillow? What game are we playing?”

“I was feeling a bit tired so when I laid down I didn’t realize I was lying on Gokudera” replies Tsuna, doing what he could to try and keep the heat away from his face only to wind up turning a darker red in the end. 

“I see, but if your tired you should go lay down in the nurses office” states Yamamoto

“Don’t worry, I’m alright I can make it through the afternoon” states Tsuna before looking down, seeing his lunch that he had brought up “shall we eat?”

“Sounds good” Yamamoto lifts up his bento, showing that he brought his with him, he sits down on the other side of Tsuna sitting against the rail the same way Gokudera is.  
The three of them sit there eating their lunch, Tsuna glances d0wn to see what his boyfriend brought today for lunch, finding that instead of his normal convenience store lunch, today it seems to consist only of different types of chocolates, which only leads him to worry a bit more about him. ‘Gokudera doesn’t really like chocolate nor does he normally show any type of affection while at school. I wonder what’s got into him?”

“Is something bothering you?” asks Gokudera

Tsuna couldn’t take it anymore, it was starting to bug him to no end and no matter how much he thought about it, he was getting no where. ‘I can’t take it anymore’ he was just about to open his mouth to ask the question that he’s been wanting to ask all day, when he heard a familiar voice, but it wasn’t coming from his friend beside him. He turns to see an exact copy of his friend standing in front of him “Gokudera-kun” Tsuna states looking in between the two copies of his boyfriend.

“Are you alright Juudaime?” asks Gokudera (for sanity sake lets call this one number one)

“Of course he is, I’ve been with him all day” replies the other Gokudera (and this one number two)

“I’m not asking you” states Gokudera one in an angry voice

“Temper, temper” replies Gokudera two who looked as if he was smiling

“What was that?” asks Gokudera one

“You should get your ears tested if you can’t hear what I said” states Gokudera two

“Tch… Either way get away from Juudaime” Gokudera one snaps

“The dog has made its appearance” states Gokudera two followed by a small chuckle

“Shut up” replies Gokudera one

Gokudera one was starting to remind Tsuna of a dog that would attack without any kind of warning. It only took a second for Tsuna to realize that Gokudera one is his boyfriend and that he loves. ‘If that is Gokudera, then who is this?’ Tsuna looks at Gokudera two seeing that he was staring at him with a crooked smile, one that looks quiet similar to that of the one a certain perverted Mist Guardian usually wears. ‘How did I never notice?’ Tsuna felt as if he should smack himself in his head for no realizing that it wasn’t Gokudera that he spent the day with, but none other than a certain Mist Guardian. “Rokudou Mukuro”

“Kfufufu…” Gokudera two suddenly dissolved into a pile of mist before revealing that of the real form of his Mist Guardian. “Hello there Tsunayoshi”

Tsuna had long became a custom of the way his Mist Guardian acted and spoke to him, but he couldn’t help but still feel the chill that runs up his spine whenever he’s close. 

“Get away from Juudaime, you perverted bastard” Gokudera pulls out a handful of his signature dynamite ready to light them at will. 

“Kfufufu… looks like your beloved dog is ready to bite Tsunayoshi” replies Mukuro in a sly voice

“Gokudera, put those away” states Tsuna

“Juudaime, he’s surely up to something” 

“Even if he is, he’s had all day to put that plan into action” Tsuna turns so that he’s facing the blue haired Mist Guardian “what do you want Mukuro?”

“Kfufufu… I would think that’s obvious by now Tsunayoshi” a sly yet perverted smirk appeared on his face.

Which only sent another shiver down the brunettes spine ‘I already regret asking that question.’

“What I want is you… Tsunayoshi” replies Mukuro

Gokudera stepped in front of his boss, just as he took a step back “stay the hell away from Juudaime you perverted bastard.” He snaps while pulling out his dynamite once again.

“Kfufu…”

Now everything was making sense to Tsuna as Mukuro had made it quite clear every time he had seen him that he wanted his body, but none of them had thought of it in an intimate kind of way they always thought he wanted to posses him, well that was the way it had started, Tsuna doesn’t really know when it had changed to the other. ‘I’m kind of surprised that he didn’t try anything, but now it makes sense on why he was trying to avoid Hibari today, as he would surely have to fight him and his disguise would be pointless after wards.’ 

Mukuro wasn’t one to back down, but since he got to spend the day with the brunette and his fun was cut short due to the silverette puppy making its appearance, it was easy to tell that he wouldn’t get any more fun with the young boss today. “Kfufu… I’ll take my leave Tsunayoshi” Mukuro disappeared into a pile of mist.

Gokudera quickly turned around placing his dynamite back to where had originally been located, then placing his hands on either side of his boss’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “Juudaime are you sure that your alright? That perverted bastard didn’t do anything to you did he?”

“No Gokudera, I’m fine and no he didn’t do anything to me.”

“Thank god” Gokudera let go of his bosses shoulders before letting out a sigh, before grabbing the brunette’s hand causing them both to blush like crazy as the two of them walk down the street.

They walked only a couple of minutes but to them it seemed endless, the entire time Tsuna told Gokudera everything that Mukuro had done while disguised as him and Gokudera explained that he wasn’t at school as he ran into his sister Bianchi that morning on his way to the brunettes to pick him up that morning. ‘When will he ever get over his Bianchi-phobia?’ when they finally reached the gate in front of the Sawada residence neither of them wanted to let go of the others hand.

Gokudera didn’t waste any time he pulled Tsuna close to him and placing his lips against the brunettes in a soft tender kiss before taking a step back “see you tomorrow Juudaime” before walking away with cheeks that were bright as cherries and leaving a stunned brunette.

Omake

Hibari was sitting in the Reception Office, just as the bell for the first class sounded. He was just about to begin his daily paperwork when all of a sudden the entire room became engulfed with Cherry Blossom Trees. No matter how much he wanted to make a run for the door or even jump out the window, he couldn't bring himself to move from that spot. 

"Wait till I get out of here Pineapple Herbivore" Hibari then began thinking of the many ways that he was going to enjoy Kamikorosu said pineapple. 'I really hate illusionists.'


End file.
